User talk:BigNeerav
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:SuperFlash101! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 13:02, July 21, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re:Unconfirmed episodes Hey, Neerav! I'm happy you're taking interest in this. But in fact, all of those episodes are real. The first three have footnotes next to them, the floating number, click on it and it'll bring you straight to the source, which are interviews with Dan and Swampy, respectably. The last one I still need to add but, it was in a press release that there would be an "Oz" parody in Season 2. If we see a fake episode (yeah, we get them a lot) then we redirect them to 404 and warn the user to not do it again. If they do, we block them for a period of time depending on the repercussions. So, yeah, all of those episodes are real - you won't see a fake episode on here for long, as, like I said, a user will redirect it to 404 ASAP. Anyways, thanks for worrying about it, but those episode in particular are real. In fact, "Time Machine 2" is going to have a song called Spa Day that will be shown at the San Diego Comic Con, so let's hope someone puts it on YouTube, huh? lol. Anyhoo, thanks for the concern! The Flash {talk} 14:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Well you see, just because there's not a lot of info for an episode that hasn't aired, we still create it because there will be some eventually. It's also to show that we're the quickest and most up-to-date/reliable PaF resource on the web. Hope that clears up why we have unaired episodes that have little to no information about them. :D The Flash {talk} 14:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Spacing Hey, good work with "Rollercoaster," but for future reference, you don't need to space things that much - in fact, it's generally regarded as something to not do, as huge spacing between text is a tad clumpy. Just for future reference. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 00:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) E-mail Hey! We don't usually use e-mails here, we prefer to use talk pages, well, at least I do, so next time just do that, I'm always signed in so I'll get it real fast. Second, okay, I just checked the edit history and compared your changes to the previous ones, and there was a couple of spaces inbetween images and the text. You might have done it by accident or I miss-saw it. Anyways, yeah. The Flash {talk} 19:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry... ...I had to revert your removal on my talk page. Until we settle this we have to keep everything the way it is. Sorry again. The Flash {talk} 19:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Not a problem, my man. I deleted it becuase I did not want to get involved. But I do agree, since I check and use this Wikia page and know how things work by looking at the format and such. Let me know if you see anything wrong in any of the edits that I am doing. I am rechecking some of the pages that I edited just to make sure I did not miss anything. Thanks! :Alright, good. Also, a tip - to sign your posts, simply type four tildes (~) and it will automatically sign your name and date it. Just for future reference. The Flash {talk} 19:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Homepage needs to be updated Actually, it's interesting you brought that up. Topher and Ardi have been redesigning the main page in sandboxes with new systems, etc. We'll be putting on up soon, so once then, it will all be updated :D The Flash {talk} 20:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) E-mail on IP block Hey, Neerav. You're going to have to contact on RRabbit on this - I have no idea how fix this. I'm pretty sure it's just because it's a similar IP or something along those lines. Sorry I can't help more :(. The Flash {talk} 17:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression it was fixed? I saw you editing, has it? And speaking of other people being affected, it seems to have happened again; we're looking into it. The Flash {talk} 02:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Creating a new blog We will need to come up with an explanation of how to start blogs. I got tripped up about a week ago just like you did. The main Blog page for each user automatically starts listing the blogs after they've been created. To start a new blog, you have to click on "New post" in the menu on the left, right under "Recent Blog Posts". You will need to copy what you added to the your main blog page and paste it into a new blog. Then delete that info from the main blog page. Then you'll be set. — RRabbit42 14:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RRabbit: I posted a new blog post under "create a new blog" under my Wikia ID, and hit the "Save Page" button, but the message that I got was "a blog with that title already exists". I did it under a different title, and got the same message, and repeated the same thing two or three more times. As it turns out, all of the blog posts (under different titles) have been posted. I was wondering if you can delete the top three or four, as that can be the newest ones. In the meantime, I will follow the advice that you have me. I hope it also appears under my user profile for the blog posts that I have made. Thanks so much for your help. BigNeerav :Done. — RRabbit42 14:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism blog Hey, for some reason you've accidentally disabled comments on your new blog and I'd like to point out something really important there. Therefore, can you please enable them? It's really easy, there'll be an option somewhere around the empty comments area. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 15:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to enable comments, but let me see what I can do, as I would love to have comments on my blog about this issue. BigNeerav 23:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sherman's talk page discussion I've currently set up a very important discussion on that talk page. Can you please check it out? Thanks! The Flash {talk} 23:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on it. Let me check it out.......I will be more than happy to add my opinion and any help that I can offer. BigNeerav 23:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Great, thanks! I even put a note at the bottom of my post urging people to comment because it's important, but still, no body did :P The Flash {talk} 00:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Done and done. I will keep the discussion page for "Sherman" on my watch list so I can add more information and reply to others who also post. I think it is pretty confusing, and we should try to clear up what is going on here. BigNeerav 00:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :My point exactly :) The Flash {talk} 00:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I reviwed the information and posted my latest thoughts. I had to give it 24 hours so I can look at everything before giving a good, objective opinion on the matter. BigNeerav 01:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Blog post I've answered your concerns on the blog post. You really are overreacting, we're not gonna create a complicated system when this is really simple enough :( The Flash {talk} 21:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh! And this is apart of our policy. We have our non-IRC editors make a blog, hide it, then put a message saying "No one unhide this page! It is an article for the newest issue of the newsletter!" Then the editors-in-chief actually do unhide it, read it, check it over, then post it in the paper. Sorry, I really didn't mean to make an argument, insult you in any way, or start anything at all. Sorry that I did and I hope this makes sense now :) The Flash {talk} 21:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, it is too late to apologize. You have already lost my respect both as a higher authority of this Wiki community, and as a friend. Not only what you said was hurtful, but the way you said it made it worse. Not to be crass or anything, but you are letting your Admin/Co-Editor position get to your head, and that is clouding your judgement and view of things. I stand by my concern that I mentioned before.......that this is NOT an effecient way of doing things. I only did it because I care about the welfare of the paper (as I do our Wikia community). Many times, I have seen people gain a position of power/authority, and all of a sudden, they act like they are they are always right or act like "they're all that", and are very stubborn to accept criticism or suggestions because they feel that they position will be challenged, but in reality, those pepole don't fare to well in the long-term. Maybe if you got down from the mountain, you will be able to better see the reality of the situation. Accusing someone of "overreacting" because they express a valid concern (and add some suggestions on how to improve it) is not only a BAD way to communicate to that person, but is a QUICK way to have that person lose respect of you. At this point, I could really care less what happens to the newsletter/newspaper, ESPECIALLY if what I mentioned ends up being a problem/liability down the road. Since I am not a staff member of the paper, my hands are already clean of any liability that I have, and since you are Co-Editor, this will end up being YOUR mess to clean up. I am done. I have a lot of work to do now. That is all. BigNeerav 21:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Not accepting your apology Look, I meant you no disrespect. I'm not letting my power get to my head, I'm trying to voice my opinion but I really didn't know how. I just, I really can't see how this happened. I didn't want to use your respect, and I really, really ask you to please except my apology, this has really gone out of control. I really was just trying to tell you something and if it came off rude I beg you to tell me so and I'll fix it - I'm only human and I make flaws. I don't want an argument, I don't want anything like this. Please, Neerav, understand, don't just give up on this because I said something that insulted you. I have apologized so much and I just wanna settle this. If you could go to IRC I really want to fix this. I...I can't believe this happened, I'm terribly upset, and I'm so sorry. Please try and understand and don't just shove it off, please. Sorry once again :( The Flash {talk} 22:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Newsletter submissions We were still in the process of determining how newsletter articles can be submitted. Since this is our first foray into a wiki newsletter, it's colloborative effort where each of the editors look over the article. We were also working on the layout of the newsletter and had to figure out what was causing Internet Explorer to choke on the scroll section. We probably should have just standardized on everyone sending their newsletter articles to me through e-mail to begin with, but we didn't. There were also a few days where I had my e-mail de-activated because of a particular user. BigNeerav, IamThePlatypus chose to use a blog post to submit her article. She got it done prior to the preview issue being finalized. The post was hidden not because it was forbidden for people to read it, but because we wanted to give them a spoiler warning and let them know it would be appearing in an upcoming issue. Because the way we have been accepting newsletter submissions, or just the explanation of it, has caused a rift between you and Flash, when I get back in a couple of hours, I will set a formal article submission procedure in place. — RRabbit42 02:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Just a follow-up to what RRabbit42 has said, IamThePlatypus did nothing wrong here. She was following a system put in place during conversations on how to set-up the Tri-State Gazette on the IRC. The newsletter was set-up to contain a digest of what's happening on the wiki. Some of the content may be available elsewhere, but the newsletter is where we can put it all together in one place for easy reading. :The spoiler notice was put on the page so that if you just had to read the article you could, but if you didn't, then just avoid the blogpost all together. If you wanted everything in the newsletter to be fresh, you avoid it. If you are ok with reading it ahead of time, then that's ok, too. :This was the way we had decided to have some of the content available to the editors. Unless people are following the Recent Changes closely, they won't see it. Like RRabbit42 said, this is our first issue and we still need to work out some of the bugs. None of us are professional wiki-makers and are prone to making mistakes. We're all just trying to do the best we can. We all need to step back, take a deep breath and move forward with criticism of ideas, not each other personally. If you want to discuss changes to the submission system, I suggest you log onto IRC or leave a message at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Tri-State Gazette for everyone to look over, instead of on a blog post. —Topher (Talk) 02:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just wanna step in and give a little bit of extra info - yeah, the blog system is really flawed, but unfortunately it's all we got so far. When users can't use IRC or won't use E-mail, then all we have left is this. That idea you suggested of making an article editor-read only is really good and would be the best way, but it's unfortunately impossible. ::I think like Toph and RR have said, we had these ideas layed out when we started this and are still working out the kinks. That's why we made this preview issue: to test out how we're gonna do things, what design to use, writing style, etc. So it's going to be a bit flawed until we work out all the kinks. Hopefully they'll all be fixed and you and the rest of our readers will love it! :D ::Cheers, The Flash {talk} 03:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Did I come off rude? Hey, really sorry if me calling the comment/reaction you made on IRC rude - it was just a joke and I was making a comment. You didn't have to leave; again, really sorry :( The Flash {talk} 02:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Reply to your e-mail I received you're e-mail, and I've gotta start by saying this: everyone is appreciated for their contributions. We have several editors here and the way that we thank them is through the use of Accomplishment patches. If you feel under appreciated, I'm sorry, I didn't know, and this does remind me to start handing out some patches to users with great contributions, like you. Now, whenever I say you "overreact" or are being "overprecaucious," I didn't have any clue it would insult you to the extent it has, honestly, I had no idea that could be taken into offense. It's just my opinion and is just a word I use to try and end it and handle something kindly. But, as it has offended you, I, once more, deeply apologize. Now, I have to say, you really shouldn't just "look the other way" because of a few spats - that's really not gonna help at all, ya know? In fact, it'll probably make things worse. I appreciate it when you bring these things to my or anyone's attention because it's useful, and when it ends up being nothing, that's a really good thing, so you really shouldn't be insulted. Like I said above, since you were I apologize once more. If you're feeling under appreciated, I'm really sorry, but stopping contributing won't help, like I said above, and will only make things worse. I don't understand why you feel this way as this is a wiki and we appreciate everyone who does anything good, but as you have I'm sorry and will try to thank you and everyone else more for doing so. Thanks for understanding. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 22:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Phineas and Ferb Two-Year Anniversary article for the Gazette Fantastic idea, Neerav!! I almost forgot that today was the show's anniversary! Consider it done! Oh, and just for reminding me and giving me something other than a pretty rushed column for next issue (as well as feeling dumb for forgetting XD) here's an accomplishment patch! Re:The IRC chatroom is down Huh, that's weird. For some reason that sounds familiar to me, but whatever, at least it's better now :) The Flash {talk} 00:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re:You need to chill, dude (NOT amused) No, in fact, I do NOT need to chill down. I wasn't doing anything, in fact, I was politely telling you to stop as no one was getting amused. Everyone was getting annoyed, yeah, you can have fun, whatever, but when people tell you to stop, that's when you stop. Seriously, Neerav, you were being annoying and everyone was getting annoyed. I told you to "Please stop, it's getting annoying," and you didn't - yeah, I KNOW you were kidding, but seriously, when someone tells you to stop, then you stop, it's common courtesy. I'm extremely insulted you think I am the one who was overreacting when I was doing my job as an operator on the channel to tell people to stop spamming and being annoying when they are. And really, you're accusing me of taking anger out on you by telling you to stop spamming and annoying everyone on IRC? I don't see how that makes sense at all. Yes, I'm very happy with the excellent work you do here, but on IRC, when people think you're acting annoying, it doesn't matter if you're having fun, you're supposed to politely stop. So, yeah, I find that ridiculous that you think I need to "chill down." The Flash {talk} 15:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :However, I'm also gonna apologize as I came off rude, since I understand how things can come off different on the internet then in real life. I was just doing my job but I see how I might have come off as angry, rude, etc., so I'm sorry that I did. The Flash {talk} 16:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Fine, but I'm not taking back the fact that no one was amused by what you were saying and was getting annoyed. I don't understand why you almost never accept my apologies, but fine - I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry you're so affected by this when, like you said, I was just doing my job and didn't try and insult you. Sorry, The Flash {talk} 23:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm happy that you're apologizing, but I'm getting really insulted by you accusing me of being rude, I believe I handled that quite well. I wasn't being a "pain," I was just doing my job, like you agreed with, people were getting annoyed (including myself) so I told you to stop a few times. Then you said I was being annoying and left. But, whatever, I too am getting tired of discussing this. Also, please don't just say "This is the last that we will be speaking of this matter, as it is hereby closed," because that's something not even admins can do. Thank you, The Flash {talk} 01:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. RE: Week 3 Songs Updates Good Work BigNeerav. I haven't had much time lately, so I forgot to post my update (which I'll do now.) I'll ask Toph if he can lend Ferbot to reminding our project members. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 RE:Week 4 Songs Updates I agree with you, BigNeerav. I seem to have noticed that half our project members are the people on every project currently existing. And I also noticed the ones that have just those repeated people are not active. As you said, it is a big issue, since many people have only joined to make themselves look cool. I'm going to leave a comment on Topher's page about using Ferbot and see what he says. I was thinking of maybe making a warning system where if we warn them on their talkpage thrice in a row and they ignore us, then we can boot them. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette How do you subscribe to the Tri-State Gazette? Phinster 19:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Re:Unauthorized posting of new episode before airing Just because it hasn't aired does not mean we cannot use it, actually. If people want to add info about it it's up to them - it's coming on tomorrow, as long as they put a spoiler tag on it, I don't see an issue. Also, your page is getting really lengthy - it'd be a good idea to archive soon, lol. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 16:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :RR has a point though - if we don't want any major spoilers leaked, we should full protect the episode page until tomorrow. The Flash {talk} 16:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::First: I believe we've had the spoiler policy for around...forever. :P Or at least since I came on back in 2008. All pages about things about "Quantum" should have a spoiler tag for at least a week after the episode. ::Second: Thanks! Yeah, I lost any and all access to the computer, but I've got it back! :) ::Third: You got it! I've been thinking about it all day! ::Final: Yeah, like RR said, it should be deleted. ::The Flash {talk} 16:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Re:I'm Back! Great, welcome back! Might I suggest starting off your return by archiving your talk page, lol? It's gotten quite long as you can see. Just a suggestion. Anyways, glad to have you back! Cheers, The Flash {talk} 21:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Re:Anonymous (Unregistered) user activities Hey, Neerav. Thank you for taking notice to this, but there's nothing else we can do. Reverting spam edits by IPs is the only real thing we can do, along with alerting the vandal of their actions and warning them not to, and blocking when necessary. While it may seem excessive, this IP vandalism is average and actually not as bad as other wikis (from what I hear, Twilight Wiki has about triple ours but daily) so for now, just keep up the great working looking out for vandalism and reverting it. As for blogs, IPs do tend to make ignorant comments on blogs, but it's not really vandalism and just either over-enthusiasm on the subject or bleak ignorance. When it is bad, we try to delete them, but sometimes it goes passed us. So we're going to have to work on that; you can help us with that, actually, if you'd like, by alerting us when you find spam comments on blogs. That'd be really helpful. Cheers! :) The Flash {talk} 02:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : A while back, we had a discussion on whether to require registration before people could edit because it seemed like all the problems were being caused by anonymous users. Then, a person registered and committed a lot of vandalism, so that blew that argument out of the water. : Also, Flash is right about the amount of problems. I took a look at the iCarly website a while back and saw a LOT more vandalism, and a lot of it had sexual references in them. For all the problems we've had, they've been fairly small when compared with other wikis. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Recent Changes Patrol Based on your contributions, you have been selected to participate in our . RRabbit42 and I have hand-picked several users we have deemed to be trusted users who have shown good faith and civility. The patrol is a way to show that each edit has been checked to make sure it conforms to the policies of this wiki. It also prevents a duplication of effort by clearly indicating which edits have and have not been checked. By agreeing to joining the patrol, you will be given rights. This will allow you to quickly and easily revert obvious vandalism to the wiki with one-click. This power should not be abused though and should be limited to vandalism. Using undo and leaving an edit summary explaining why you made the change is preferred to simply rolling back an edit without explanation. You will also be expected to start using good edit summaries and set an example for the rest of the wiki. Go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary". This will help you remember to leave an edit summary. You should also start joining the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC chat channel as frequently as possible in order to communicate in real time with other users, including admins and other members of the recent changes patrol. Please let me know on my talk page whether you would like to participate. We are trying to get this in full swing in the next week or so. This is just one more way to help the wiki fulfill its goal of being the best Phineas and Ferb resource on the web. —Topher (talk) 05:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 User rights group changed I have changed your user rights group to rollback, so you should now be able to start patrolling pages. Please see or leave a message on my (or RRabbit42's) talk page if you have questions. —Topher (talk) 06:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :You had asked about a first assignment. Basically, you should do what you have always done: look over the Recent Changes. The difference is now that you will be able to signal to the rest of the patrol that an edit has already been checked. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) sorry i freaked. it's just that i've had it up to... *runs to asia and points to top of Burj Dubai* ...there with vandalism today. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) TOO QUIET So why'd ya leave the chat, its even more boring now Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 02:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's Relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Re:Reporting physical threat in blog post Actually, no repercussions are needed as all as no actual threat was made. This user was saying that he would be upset if they loose and gave an un-actionable comment as to what he wishes he could do. You've kind of taking this too seriously—this user was making a mere comment, directed to no one in particularly and not an actual threat, so while I strongly appreciate your concern and—as usual—quick announcement for actions to made to what you believe might be a quite serious problem, but in this rare occasion it isn't and I reiterate when I say no repercussion is justifiably needed. The Flash {talk} 22:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure why, but RR has deleted the comment. I suppose that's what we do with things like this, but I'm not sure why. Anyways, sorry for misinforming you, I suppose... Cheers, The Flash {talk} 22:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24